Connected
by MelloMusic
Summary: Sakura is not a very popular girl at Konaha High School. She's actually a real outcast and only has a few friiends, and when a new website at school called K.T.S comes out she opens up to people as someone completely new. Sakurax? RxR?
1. Prologue

**Well here is my try at making a fanfiction. I don't know how good this will turn out, but fingers crossed for a good one. ~MelloMusic**

**The character usernames go as so, in the next chapter(If it goes on) will have more:**

**[Aka:.:Ai]:**** Sakura**

**[Kept?Below]:**** Sasuke**

**[Scorpion-King]: Sasori**

**[Maroon_Dreams]: Gaara**

**Bold: **Inner or Chatting on Internet

_Italics: _Thoughts

Underlined: Emphasis

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. But I do own an obsession for Sasori and Pein. **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Connected**

**Prologue**

The girl stormed into her room and slammed the door shut, her room shuttering from the sudden impact. The pink haired girl was obviously upset. This happened on a daily basis, kids made fun of her hair and rather large forehead at school, she ran home in a fit.

She really wasn't one to cry, in fact, she just got really angry (some tears spilled occasionally but she never says so). She would throw her books down off her shelves and kick her rolling chair down that was in front of her computer.

Haruno Sakura, that was the girl's name, was named that do to her parents well.... Belief in how bright and beautiful the cherry blossom trees were.

Sakura was also rather strong, when in a fit she could punch a tree down with one hit, if she was willing to show that is. Usually she would just storm off as was said originally.

A few hours later, when the pink haired girl finally settled down from her tyrant, Sakura's green eyes scanned the laptop across from her. She had just gotten it and still didn't even know how to work the thing itself, yet... She found herself wondering about that new website the school had been showing off called, quote on quote "K.T.S".

K.T.S actually means Kids Talking System, but Sakura couldn't muster her laughter on how the initials resembled, Kill The System. Somehow that popped in he head, truthfully, that was just the result of Sakura being now annoyed AND bored.

Pushing that aside the teen grabbed the pink laptop and turned on the power. After logging in she saw her username appear on the site, freshly made and all hers. She didn't put much thought into it, but who cared anyway? They were over the Internet. Usernames barely had purpose except for trying to remember who you're talking to.

**[Aka:.:Ai]:**** Anyone here?**

**[Kept?Below]:**** Hn...**

**[Scorpion-King]: Welcome.**

**[Maroon_Dreams]: ...**

That's when Sakura was first connected. She was talking to some anonymous kids and they thought the same.

OK! There you have it the prologue to _Connected_. Please Review thanks! 


	2. It's just life

Well here it is Chapter one! I decided I would go on with it today. Chapter two will be given after reviews for Chapter one. Just to let you know. It may be a High School thing but they still are ninjas, they just aren't in teams. There is classes for it and such and they can still use jutsus. Thanks and enjoy ~ MelloMusic

**[Cherry:.:Ai]:**** Sakura (I changed it)**

**[Angst]: ****Sasuke (Changed it)**

**[Scorpion-King]: Sasori**

**[Maroon_Dreams]: Gaara**

**[Gentleman]: Itachi**

Bold: Inner or Chatting on Internet

_Italics: _Thoughts

Underlined: Emphasis

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. But I do own an obsession for Sasori and Pein.

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Connected**

**It's just life**

Sakura stared at the screen as three names popped up Kept?Below, Scorpion-King, and Maroon_Dreams. She examined the names to see if she could tell who the people were, yet she got nothing. In a way she found that as a good thing if she didn't know them they couldn't possibly know here.

**[Cherry:.:Ai]: Uhm... Hello.**

**[Maroon_Dreams]: Hello.**

**[Scorpion-King]: I've already greeted you.**

**[Angst] signed out.**

Sakura tilted her head and tapped the keyboard when Kept?Below signed out. Did she do something or interrupt the three who were there before her? Her computer made a ringing sound and she looked at the chat.

**[Scorpion-King]: He's a jerk...**

**[Cherry:.:Ai]: Was it my fault?**

**[Maroon_Dreams]: No he's just a bit of a snob. We were talking you came, he hates being interrupted.**

**[Cherry:.:Ai]: Ah..**

Sakura sighed and tried to think of how to reply to that. So it was something she did, they were just saying it nicely. That was something she couldn't help but giggle at. They seemed; nice.

**[Scorpion-King]: Maroon I have to go.**

**[Maroon_Dreams]: OK see ya.**

**[Scorpion-King] signed out.**

**[Cherry:.:Ai]: ... I'm going as well.**

**[Maroon_Dreams]: OK.**

**[Cherry:.:Ai] signed out.**

Sakura clicked her laptop closed and looked around her room. She still had homework to do but couldn't think of what to do now. It was all do Friday, it was Monday so why worry? She placed her laptop on her desk and lay down on her bed looking at the ceiling.

**That Internet chat was boring**. Her inner thoughts something that always bothered her on a daily basis. _I thought it was pretty interesting. _She replied in her mind. Her inner wouldn't win today. She really did like that chat thing. The people there couldn't hurt her, they had no idea who she even was! **You're just saying that now. When they find out who you are don't come crying to me.** She laughed. What a supportive mind SHE had.

She laid there for a few hours not noticing the time going by. Her fingers drummed on a book that lay beside her with the title 'Fever'. Sakura had always wanted to be a doctor since she was very little. Everyday she would beg her parents to get her a new book. It just interested her so much. But now that she was in High School. She kept them all on a large bookshelf that sat untouched, when she was an adult and successful doctor(hopefully) she would sell all her books. The book she had just happened to be astray in her room.

She rolled over catching a glance at her alarm clock on the side of her bed. 11:36... She should probably get to bed. _If I don't get enough sleep I won't be ready to take on my classes tomorrow. It might risk me a grade. _Her inner scoffed, **you need to be more free Sakura**. She rolled her eyes. _Oh be quiet. _Her inner laughed, **only trying to help! You know that sometimes I wonder about you? You need to learn how to... Sakura? SAKURA!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura awoke with a yawn and stretch. She had fallen asleep in the middle of talking to her inner. It seemed that she was going on and on about learning something. But she didn't take that to note, just simply looked over at her clock to see that the time was 5:30. She groaned. _I've got an hour. _

Standing up she stumbled over to her closet and pulled it open looking at the rack of clothes. She tapped her chin with her left index finger while placing her right hand on her hip. _What to wear, what to wear? _Her inner whooped, **something that looks good!** Sakura sighed as she scanned the clothes. She snapped her fingers, "I got it."

She reached into the closet and pulled out a black skirt with white leggings and a pink sleeveless shirt. The shirt had two cherries in the bottom right corner of the front, she found it fit her name. On her back was a large cherry blossom tree. **Looks good**. She nodded as she looked in the mirror. _Thanks._

She looked over at her alarm once more. 6:10 wow! She really needed to learn how to make up her mind quicker. But hey, she still had time to get to the bus stop. And yes, the bus stop. Sakura didn't drive and didn't feel that she needed to. It was a lot easier that way and you could talk to your friends. She enjoyed that. The only thing she didn't like were the jerks on the bus...

Sure Sakura could deal with them, but that didn't mean she wanted to! Like Karin, leader of the Sasuke fanclub, she's neverleft me alone since Grade School. Sure I used to like Sasuke but he turned into a big jerk in Middle and High School. Yet no matter how much she tried to ignore it he was breathtakingly handsome. Truthfully Sakura had a problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 6:20 when Sakura made her way to the bus stop, which was not far off. She had at least ten minutes to wait but, whatever this was when her friends came along. Hinata and Ino were always there for her.. Well actually Hinata was, during Middle School Ino was sort of a brat. Even now Sakura's nickname of Forehead still hasn't changed.

She sat down on the bench and placed her black messenger bag beside her. She knew it would take a few minutes for them to get there so she decided she would go on the chat. She pulled her laptop out of the bag and signed on.

**[Cherry:.:Ai] has signed on.**

**[Scorpion-King]: Ah I remember you.**

**[Gentleman]: Scorpion who is that?**

**[Scorpion-King]: Dunno. A person I talked to last night.  
[Gentleman]: That helps. -/_\-**

**[BigBangFireworks]: Oi we have to get off. Teacher alert.**

**[Scorpion-King]: I'm sitting right beside you.**

**[Gentleman]: Sigh....**

**[Gentleman] , [Scorpion-King] , [BigBangFireworks] signed off.**

Sakura sighed and read the conversation over before deciding she wouldn't wait for anyone else to some on. Just a minute and people would arrive. She was about to sign off when she felt someone's breath on her neck. "Look what we have here", said someone's voice. She turned around and saw the maroon hair of one known at school as Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara to be precise. "I would have never guess YOU were Cherry Ai. How funny." She shut her laptop and cursed under her breath.

**[Cherry:.:Ai] signed out.**

Someone knew. Would that change anything?

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Poor Sakura picked the wrong time to get on the chat. What now?**

**Gaara: Don't make me evil please... I got enough of that in the orriginal series.**

**Me: Deal with it mister. You are a sweet person in Shippuden.**

**Gaara: So I'll be nice next time?**

**Me: No.**

**Gaara: Darn...**

**Naruto: HAHA!**

**Me: Review's are appreciated! Thanks!**


	3. Nervous and the Akatsuki

So I got to chapter two and read it over and in all honesty I like this one more than the other two. I don't know why though. It just hits me as, **"this is a good one!! CHAA!!"** Wait that's my inner Mello. ~ MelloMusic

**Bold:** Inner or Chatting on Internet

_Italics: _Thoughts

Underlined: Emphasis

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. But I do own an obsession for Sasori and Pein.

* * *

**Connected**

**Nervous and the Akatsuki**

Sakura couldn't help but be a little freaked out. On the bus ride to school and as she walked through the hall to her locker. Ino was chatting on and on about some boy, but she had been tuning her out. Someone KNEW, not just someone, one of the popular and rich boys Sabaku No Gaara. He apparently had siblings but they did not attend the school yet. It was even a challenge to get him there. His older brother and sister were expected to arrive any time though.

"Sakura, are you even listening to me?" Ino's voice floated into her mind. She looked over at the blonde who had raised an eyebrow in confusion. Sakura tilted her head and Ino sighed, taking that as a 'what?' "I SAID that Sasuke and Sai looking at me all in the same day! She flipped her hair. "I mean it's not strange seeing as how I am amazing but... Eeek!" The high pitched squeak Ino just created made everyone in the hall turn to look at her. Hinata and Sakura had covered their ears in fear of having no hearing when they uncovered them.

Ino gave the entire watching crowd a death glare and they scurried off. Ino; two thousand and thirty five, viewers; none. She turned back around and looked at Sakura. Ino seemed to be examining her. It was odd; Ino only did that when confused.

"Yet I couldn't help but notice, that Gaara was staring at you ever since you got on the bus," she stated. Sakura tensed at that name and scratched the back of her head nervously. "He looked like he was amused. Any idea why?" Sakura shook her head. She wasn't going to tell Ino about him finding out. Ino didn't even know about it! If she found out about her username everyone in school would know that had a name. Which meant EVERYONE would know.

_I'm going to be sick, _she thought to herself. Being this nervous about being exposed gave her butterflies. It didn't matter that only a few people knew the name now. It was that they could find somewhere else to harass her. She didn't want that. **Calm down Sakura. Watch yourself before something happens. **

At first Sakura didn't get what her inner meant. But that's when she saw them, Akatsuki. They were a very strange group and the leader was a very silent person. His name was Pein. Pein had ginger colored hair and the most unique eyes she had ever seen. He has piercing galore; seven in his ears (six on the edges and one bar inside). He also had three piercings that went straight through his nose (all bars). The last was a snakebite just below his lip that came in spikes. His pale skin glowed in the clothes he was wearing. A black normal tee-shirt and trip pants with just enough chains to make you turn and look, then there was his black converses. All in all he was pretty handsome.

All the other members wore the same outfit. There was Tobi, whom Sakura liked to call the Masked Moron. You never saw his face and he acted like a child, always talking in third person.

It was easy to list all the members, in fact she could do it without another thought. They were all too easy to explain with the outfits already out of the way

Sasori, the handsome redheaded puppet boy. He supposedly built himself yet could not completely make himself a puppet.

Deidara, the long haired blonde with three mouths (well as far as she knew). He had a mouth on both of his hands, which gave Sakura the creeps.

Zetsu, he was hard to explain. It was like he had a split personality. Half of his body was white and the other side black. All around his head was a sort of fly trap.

Kakuzu, a money obsessed person. He was an odd color and looked like he was stitched together like a doll. Which he had no features of what-so-ever, unless you think of a voodoo doll.

Hidan, was a loudmouth and cursed excessively. He had silver/white hair and was obsessed with Jashin, his god and what not.

Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha's brother. He was drop dead gorgeous. His eyes were dark and he never had a smile unless something was EXTREMELY amusing.

Kisame, or "shark boy", his skin was an unnatural blue and he took on the characteristics of a shark. Even his teeth were sharp.

Finally there was Konan. There were constantly rumors about her and Pein having a relationship going around. But people were too afraid of her so the rumors never got far. Konan was actually very pretty and if she wasn't mean and practically Pein's property, boys would be bowing at her feet. Her hair was a nice shade of blue along with her eyes. A paper flower was propped up in her hair. Also like Pein she had a piercing right under her lip. Except hers was a silver sphere. The only difference from the others was that Konan was obviously female and wore a black form fitting dress and white leggings.

"Uhm S-Sakura", Hinata's breathed. "They're looking at you." Sakura snapped out of it and saw Pein was looking at her through questioning eyes. That's when Sakura realized she had been staring at them as they walked down the hall. She saw Konan grab Pein's sleeve and he looked back. She whispered something unheard and he nodded.

Sakura was confused momentarily, as Konan made her way over. Sakura was about Konan's size and would probably be taller if it wasn't for the blue haired female's high heels. That's when Konan hooked her around the shoulders, not harshly, but kindly and pulled over to the group.

She glanced over at Ino and Hinata who were scared stiff. She knew Ino wouldn't help but what about Hinata? Sakura waited for a second and when she didn't move Sakura sighed inside her head. _There goes my luck. _Konan let Sakura go when they made it to the group and looked at her sternly.

"We'll walk you to class", she said to Sakura's surprise. "We just have to be quick we've wasted a whole lot of time." Sakura nodded and was shifted to the middle of the group. She was now standing between Sasori and Deidara.

Sakura's heart pounded in her chest. This was insane! What in the world was happening here? One minute she was scared stiff, the next she was being escorted like royalty to class! It was rare for the group Akatsuki to actually be nice. In all honesty she didn't think they could be. They stopped at her Trigonometry class where kids were chatting about as they waited for Anko-sensei (who somehow got that job).

The group split and she entered the class to find Sasori was following her. He has that class as well? She never noticed. She took her seat and he went to the far back corner of the class by the large window. She could see why she never noticed him. He was always at the very back. That's when he looked up and his eyes seemed to narrow. She looked up to see Gaara leaning on her desk, how did he always just appear?

"Hello", he said with a smirk. "How's your secret?" Sakura felt a sudden sickness. This was the person that knew, the one that could spill her secret at any time to everyone who hated her.

Sakura felt like everything was strange today when Gaara placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "your secrets safe if you don't bother me." Sakura tilted her head as he walked to his seat a few desks behind her. **We've never bothered him! **Sakura agreed. _Yeah but at least he's keeping the secret. _Inner Sakura sighed, **I wouldn't be so sure if we don't know what it is that bothers him. **Sakura groaned in her mind. That was true.

_Wait is that why I was escorted? Were the Akatsuki protecting me from something? _She couldn't help but think that. She spared a glance to the boy sitting by the window who looked completely content reading a book on medicines and poisons. Why would they do that?

* * *

Woah! What now? Sakura notices that the Akatsuki might be protecting her! Or does she even consider the fact that she might have scared them by staring at them like a moron? Oh well! Thanks for reading!

**Me: I think this one was good.**

**Gaara: Whew I'm not that bad.**

**Sakura: You confused me a bit.**

**Gaara: Tell that to Mello not me!**

**Sakura: Why make him confusing Mello?**

**Me: I made you stupid I think....**

**Sakura:** **-_-'**

**Me: Well please review! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Sasori

This chapter I could tell from the start would take while. I don't want to spoil so I'll stop talking now. ~ MelloMusic

**Bold:** Inner or Chatting on Internet

_Italics: _Thoughts

Underlined: Emphasis

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. But I do own an obsession for Pein and his awesomeness.

* * *

**Connected**

**Sasori**

When the bell rang Sakura couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. She hated Trig but could withstand being in it for a while. Standing up, she grabbed her stuff and proceeded towards the door. She could feel someone's eyes burning into her; "Saku-" She knew it was Gaara's voice. But before he could talk he was apparently shoved out of the way and her arm was hooked with another. She looked over to see Sasori's emotionless face looking ahead as he pulled her out of the classroom.

"This is stupid, stupid, stupid", he said to her as they walked with linked arms. "You know if it weren't for Pein's orders I would let that kid terrorize you and not bother with it at all? Did you know that? I could care less." Sakura sighed. Sasori was ranting like a two-year-old about how another kid stole his cookie. In short he was being really immature. She sighed they were entering their second period Chakra Control class and everyone had turned to look as Sasori ranted on and on while his arm was still locked with hers.

Everyone was staring by now and Sakura couldn't help but lift her book to hide her face. That's when Sasori let go of her arm and dropped down into one of the chairs motioning next to him in silence. It was like nothing had happened yet no one looked away. She sighed and sat down beside him seeing all the girls in class snicker. Karin was smirking across the room where she sat with her group.

"Look", she whispered. "Sakura's with that Akatsuki redheaded jerk. Looks like Sasuke is not longer in danger of the ugly snob." Karin shrieked when she turned to have a puppet in her face. Its head was no farther than an inch from hers. The puppet withdrew and Sasori glared across the room at her. His emotionless face not changed.

"I'm a jerk and she's a snob", he stated moving the puppets arm as if trying checking it for a problem. "Yet it seems that you're the one spreading the gossip... Am I right", Karin didn't say anything, "well am I?" She nodded quickly and turned to her friends to continue talking. Sakura stared at Sasori with a shocked expression. Someone had a weak spot for gossip about himself.

"Thanks", Sakura said. "That could have produced a major problem." Sasori turned to her and flicked his wrist. The seat next to her occupied by a three-eyed puppet. She also noticed Gaara had orriginally been advancing toward that seat. Sasori shot a glare and she sank back in her seat, wishing it would just absorb her so she wouldn't have to be with the annoyed redhead.

They waited until Kakashi arrived with silence. Well at least Sasori and Sakura did. Ino and Tenten sat on the other side of the room not far from Karin's group. They were shooting looks at her and Ino kept mouthing 'ditch the freak'. Sakura pretended to ignore her. It seemed Sasori was watching her with a death glare and if she dared to look at Ino he would look as well to see why she looked over there. The tension was so thick in the spot around them you could take a knife, or for Sakura a chakra scalpel, and cut it.

Kakashi appeared in the room with a poof and scattered leaves. As always his nose was stuck in one of his perverted books. With a slight look at the class he said, "sorry I was so late. A black cat crossed my path." There went his excuse for the day. Everyone yelled but Sakura decided against it this time, giving a sigh of relief. He came just in time, if he arrived any later, Sakura thought Sasori might have knocked her out or something. He seemed that kind of guy, you know the kind that get annoyed and end up breaking something or leaving the perpetrator at death's door?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kakashi sat at the front of class at a large wooden desk with his feet propped up on a couple of books. He had simply told them to do whatever, practice Justus, sleep, chat, and so on. Yet Sakura wanted to scream at Sasori on how scare and glare were not options in this situation! She thought about going over to Ino and Tenten, but every time she stood up, Sasori would snatch her hand and throw her down on the chair. As he explained earlier, Pein had ordered him to watch over Sakura, apparently no matter how much it bothered him.

Just when Sakura thought she was about to crack and finally attack something Sasori summoned another puppet and his attention to the pink haired female ended. He saw Sakura's hands twitch as if she were afraid to even practice a jutsu. He sighed, "I just can't let you go anywhere. Pein said nothing about your training." Sakura whooped in relief in her mind. **Cha! We can train without the jerk glaring at us. **Sakura mentally agreed and began to practice her medical ninjutsu.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When class ended Sakura was once more pulled by Sasori out of the room and then to her locker. She felt like a pet, being dragged around by her owner. Yet she was not nearly treated as well as Akamaru, Kiba's dog.

"Get the stuff you need for your next class"; he ordered leaning against the lockers a few feet away from her. "Hurry up to. I have the same class and I don't want to wait for you. I hate waiting." Sakura rolled her eyes and opened her locked slowly. What could Sasori do, he was ordered to follow her around right? She could take her sweet time at her locker if she wanted to. So she did, it was painfully slow to; she didn't even want to go that slow. But hey, right now she would go as slow as a snail just to tick the already annoyed Sasori off. She even messed up her locker combination over, and over and over, and... Oh you get the point.

He kept a straight face for the first few minutes. Then the bell rang and he drummed his fingers on one of the lockers. He huffed, "can you be any slower? Weapons class has already started." Sakura looked at him innocently. Her eyes sparkling with confusion, oh this was fun.

"I'm sorry Saso-kun", she thought she would throw that in as well. "But I can't open my locker." He rolled his eyes and snatched her hand. Sakura growled in her head, _the jerk didn't even let me try again. _Her inner yelped in protest too, **yeah! I should be able to take him down. Let me at 'em.**

As Sasori pulled her down the long hallway he had started ranting once more, "I don't even know why I let you GO to your locker. We don't need anything for weapons class. We don't need ANYTHING for the rest of our classes", he had stopped for a moment to look at her with a scowl, "you should have known that! You're at the top of our classes and should have said something before I waited, and waited. And you know what? I think I've finally snapped. I'm annoyed, immensely PO-ed, and I can't stand that you're acting so freakin' clueless!"

"Well sorry for trying to counter your harshness", she growled. They had stopped outside and were currently standing on the track. It wasn't being used due to a huge sinkhole in the middle. Talk about a safety issue for the school... "All you've done today is order me around and glare at me. I don't care about you following Pein's orders. If you disagree with them and hate me that much then just go and leave me alone! What is it that you Akatsuki are protecting me from anyway?!" Sakura was on the verge of tears, it wasn't from sadness, it was from anger.

Sasori stared at her wide-eyed. Than she started shouting again with fists raised as if she were about to hit him, "And another thing-" She was cut off as Sasori slapped his hand over her mouth. Yet the Sakura continued to scream and shout even if it was only mumbles she wanted her protests to be heard. So Sasori pulled his hand away and kissed her.

They stood there for a second and Sakura's hands dropped to her sides. Sasori straightened up and backed up a step from her. He turned and began to walk back towards the school building, "follow. And shut it." Sakura nodded slowly and followed. What had just happened? **Whoa now! **Her inner shouted. **Did Akasuna No Sasori really do that? **Sakura gulped. _I believe so. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sakura didn't talk for the rest of the day and she didn't get any glares from Sasori. When the bell finally rang for school to be dismissed she was swapped over to Deidara who apparently lived across the street from her. Since she had never really talked with Deidara she was surprised to see he was a lot more upbeat than Sasori. He talked and talked for a while. When they boarded the bus, while they waited for it to move, while it drove, and when they dropped them off. Sakura didn't even have time to chat with Ino and Hinata.

"Saku-chan", Deidara said waving his hand in front of her face. "Were you listening to me?" Sakura laughed and rubbed the back of her head. It was amazing how much the blonde male resembled her two friends Naruto, and Ino. He had even come up with a nickname for her. She shook her head no and he nodded.

"OK then, well", he began. They had already stopped at her house but sat on the curb so she could listen to him chatter. It meant Sakura didn't have to do homework for just a bit longer. "Today when we were ordered to quote on quote protect you, Sasori was pretty mad. You know I could hear you two shouting from Chakra Control class", Sakura rolled her eyes, _of course he could. We were pretty loud. _"Yet he stopped shouting and you're still here. Amazing what a single order from Pein can do, eh?" Sakura nodded. But she couldn't help wonder what would of happened if Pein hadn't ordered her to be protected.

When Deidara continued on with his story he ended up following her into her house. It was odd; he could talk a lot more than Ino when she noticed Sasuke had spared her a glance. So now they were currently sitting on her couch as she listened to Deidara ramble.

"I mean Sasori is always in a bad mood, he hates waiting, people talking to much, gossip, and apparently you now", he said. "Any idea why you're in his hate category? I mean Sasori hates a lot of people but he has a reason for hating them. So then, Saku-chan?" Sakura blinked a couple of times. It was like someone set Deidara on super speed he talked so fast.

Sakura couldn't help but think back to the kiss. It was only to shut her up, but to resort to it.... She closed her eyes and punched the bridge of her nose while she thought. Then she looked up, "you know. I really don't think he hates me all that much."

* * *

Well then! It seems that maybe he just wasn't trying to shut her up! Or maybe he was and Sakura is just overreacting! Oh who am I kidding no one just kisses you to shut you up... Ok well they might. Don't listen to me I'm going insane, sigh.

**Me:** thanks for reading.

**Gaara: **That was nice of Sasori to shove me away. I was barely in this chapter because of him!

**Sasori: **Lucky you! I had to kiss the pink haired brat that killed me.

**Sakura: **You're a jerk Sasori.

**Sasori: **But you're not a bad kisser.

**Everyone: **...

**Sasori:** What?

**Me: **Well uhm... Please review -Knocks Sasori out and throws him in a closet-. See you next time! -Locks door and walks away-.


	5. Deidara and the young Uchiha

Woot! OK, so I got my first review and it's just the feeling of getting one that makes you feel so proud of sharing your story. Sigh, this chapter is going to pretty much revolve around Deidei-kun and Sakura. He showed up in the last chapter and now is hanging out with Sakura at her house. ~ MelloMusic

**Bold:** Inner or Chatting on Internet

_Italics: _Thoughts

Underlined: Emphasis

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. No matter how much I beg and plead. Yet no matter what I still own a creepy fan-girl crush on Pein.

* * *

**Connected**

**Deidara and the young Uchiha**

Sakura sighed as Deidara continued to chatter about what happened through his day. He was older than her by at least a year but chatted like he was at least five years younger. It was quite annoying and Sakura found herself wishing he had a mute button. So she tried to tune him out and watch one of those cheesy thirty-minute soap operas.

"Saku-chan?" He said with a confused tone. "You're crying." Sakura cursed under her breath and wiped the tears away. Stupid soap operas, they always made her cry like on that one where Jimmy broke up with Rebecca... Poor, poor Rebecca. She was poked in the side and brought back to reality.

"Saku-chan!" It seemed Deidara was getting annoyed, and she was currently. She still didn't know why she got a nickname. "Stop crying it's making me jittery. I can't just watch people cry. Why are you crying?" Sakura sighed and put her hands up as if to say stop, "it's just the show. You wouldn't understand Deida-Deidei-kun. You just have to watch, then again boys never understand. Well most don't, insensitive jerks some of them can be." She scoffed and stood up. "I'm getting some popcorn." He nodded as she left and riveted his attention to the television.

As Sakura went into the kitchen she was on a temporary hunt for popcorn. She was living alone right now due to her parents going on a business trip, and without them even with Sakura being a neat freak, some things got misplaced and moved. When she found the popcorn she set it in the microwave and watched it as the bag spun around and expanded.

When she finished and headed out into the living room she heard sobs from the couch. Was Deidara, _crying_? She sat down next to him and sure enough the blonde was crying. Sakura couldn't help but ask him, what happened and he just exploded with a full out explanation on how Jimmy found a new girl and Rebecca was kicked out and forced to find her own house. She couldn't find anywhere and when she found a place Jimmy wanted her back because he had felt guilty. Currently Rebecca had not replied.

Sakura sighed and patted the blonde males shoulder. He was a lot more sensitive than she gave him credit for. Definitely like Naruto or Ino, in fact both the other two blondes would probably be in tears as well. She knew that she was right on target when her cell phone blared Ino's ringtone. She flipped open the phone and Deidara looked over as she pressed speaker.

"Oh my gosh Sakura did you see today's episode", she yelped. Her voice was clogged so she was obviously crying now or just a second ago. "I knew Jimmy would want her again! What did I tell you? I told you didn't I? Wait... Who's there with you?" Wait how did Ino know-? There was a knock on her door and she walked over looking through the peephole. Sure enough Ino was standing at the door, and outside was two pairs of shoes.

She opened the door and the blonde burst into the room with such force Sakura was practically knocked over. Her voice shot up as she yelled; "there is someone here! Who is it?" Sakura sighed and pointed to the living room and Ino walked around crashing into the blonde male. Her eyes widened and she backed up to Sakura's side.

"Why is an Akatsuki in your house", she whispered, well mostly hissed under her breath. "I thought they were dangerous and scary like that red headed jerk." Sakura cleared her throat. Deidara looked confused and excited all at the same time. Not to mention he was still crying a bit.

"Saku-chan", he said. "I didn't know you were friends with her. Is this who you were talking too?" He sniffled and wiped his eyes. Ino blinked in surprise for a second then turned to Sakura; "you even made him cry? You're evil." Sakura rolled her eyes and looked back to Deidara with a smile.

"Sorry Deidei-kun I didn't know she was coming", she said laughing a bit. "If I knew then I wouldn't have even tried watching the soap operas." Ino stifled a laugh as she realized Sakura didn't make him cry it was the soaps. Her smile only grew when she realized that a boy could actually find him self able to show tears over that sort of thing.

"Sakura is this your boyfriend", she asked looking at him one more time before looking back at Sakura. The pink haired female shook her head and Ino laughed. "So I can steal him for a marathon of soap operas?" Deidara's eyes seemed to light up. Sakura couldn't help but giggle. He was really odd but she admired the fact he was so free with others.

"Knock yourself out", she laughed gesturing towards the door. "You're not that far right Ino?" Ino nodded and the two left. Before Sakura could shut the door Ino turned back and yelled, "oh yeah and I brought Sasuke-kun with me he was bored and said he wouldn't mind talking for a bit." Sakura looked around and sure enough the young Uchiha was sitting on the curb.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sakura walked outside; as she approached he turned and nodded. She didn't expect more than that anyway but felt slightly annoyed that he just nodded. When she sat down it was silent for a while. Ino and Deidara had disappeared into her house and Sakura was left with Sasuke who just stared across the street. She took a breath to talk but Sasuke began before her, "you shouldn't be hanging out with those Akatsuki. They're bad news."

No one knew her and Sasuke were friends because they usually never talked. So when he decided to be a friend and interact it came out a bit odd. He started to talk once more, "my brother Itachi is with them. I know what they do. None of them are good people Sakura." He had turned to look at her and she sighed. Why was it that he always had such command in his voice? Did someone teach him that or was it natural?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke stood up to leave and helped Sakura up. She felt annoyed and kind of happy that he warned her. But she couldn't help being mad. Of all things he old her 'beware of Akatsuki'. She could handle herself. He then turned to leave.

"Sasuke", she said before he was too far. "I can take care of myself. Really, I think the Akatsuki might not be as bad as they seem... Just stay out of my business." She said it she actually said it. Stay out of my business, those words echoed in her head. Would that change their friendship?

* * *

So Sakura is afraid that her friendship might be gone because of her comment. What will happen? And will the Akatsuki really turn out to be as Sasuke says?

I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I had a case of writers block and couldn't seem to think of more to happen here. I do know that the next chapter will have more in it though. Thanks for reading!

**Me: **Darn writers block.

**Gaara:** I wasn't in this chapter at all.

**Sasori: **Don't complain, I wasn't either. But dumb Sasuke was.

**Sasuke: **Hn...

**Me:** Uhm OK then! Please review! Thanks!


	6. Rumors and Flowers

I thought Rumors and Flowers would be a good title for this. It makes me think of a movie title though. Go figure. Anyway please enjoy! ~ MelloMusic

**[Cherry:.:Ai]: Sakura**

**[Maroon_Dreams]: Gaara**

**[Shy\/Butterfly]: Hinata**

**[Scorpion-King]: Sasori**

**[SharpenedClaws]: Kiba**

**Bold:** Inner or Chatting on Internet

_Italics: _Thoughts

Underlined: Emphasis

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. You would think it would be obvious with this being a FANfiction and all. No matter.

* * *

**Connected**

**Rumors and flowers**

After a day of confusion and craziness Sakura finally got to sleep. When awoke the next morning she vowed to herself that, that day she would discard what happened the day before. Today her outfit consisted of a black shirt, white skirt, black leggings, and black knee high boots. Sakura didn't usually wear a lot of black but today she just opened her closet and pulled out something random.

Then she quickly brushed her teeth and bolted out the door into the slightly cold world. Fall was coming to an end and winter was whipping up. It was getting cold faster and faster now yet Sakura decided against wearing a jacket _just _yet.

When she got to the bus stop she headed for her usual bench and noticed that Gaara was already sitting there. She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him, pulling out her homework. The night before she had refrained from even looking at it. Her mind was too full of her meeting with the Akatsuki and getting caught on her chat by Gaara.

She began to work on her essay and noticed that Gaara was watching her write. She didn't really care and it was nothing important, just a review on Shakespeare and such. The only thing that made her mad was that he was reading it an occasionally smirking to himself. **I think he wants to say something. **Her inner stated. Sakura sighed in her head and replied, _no, you think?!_ Sometimes the obvious just didn't need to be stated, and so as if he read her mind began to talk.

"You've got it all wrong", he said. "Your idea on Shakespeare is off on a remarkable level. And here I wonder how you get such good grades with this kind of stuff." Sakura ground her teeth and clenched her fists. Was he judging her view?

"It's about how I feel about his work, not how a majority of the people feel about it", she stated. "I have an opinion of my own and I was asked to state how I felt about it." Gaara's smirk disappeared and he turned away to look at the trees across the street. Sakura growled in her head and finished off her paper and then her Trig homework. By then people were already gathering at the bus stop and Deidara had made his way over to her.

"Hey Saku-chan", he said casting a glance at Gaara. "Let's ride together on the bus today. OK?" Sakura nodded and put her stuff up as the bus arrived at the stop. Only a day and Deidara was acting like a best friend. She didn't even know him that well.

They loaded onto the bus in a huge crowd. As always everyone was trying to crowd into the back, yet Ino seemed to think quicker and climbed through the window to save us seats.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The bus ride felt long and boring as Ino and Deidara babbled on and on about the marathon. Her and Hinata just sat there staring at them. The two blondes looked very much alike if you thought about it. She sighed; the only problem was the Akatsuki seemed to have a million pairs of the same outfit to wear everyday.

When the bus stopped she tried to slip away but once more her arm was hooked with Sasori, her main escort with a bad attitude problem. She hated being with him; he was always glaring at her like she was a big pest or something. Not to mention her mind wandered back to the kiss. Her eyes would wander over to meet an intense glare looking back at her and she would instantly look away.

On their way to class she couldn't help but wonder what the other Akatsuki were up too. She only stayed with Deidara and Sasori, no one else so it was always a wonder on what the others were up to. She groaned as the red head pulled her into homeroom and then to the back seats. Of course, he wanted a window seat! When they sat down his eyes reverted to the window and Sakura slammed her head on the desk. This was going to be a long day

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On their way to the track (it was now a thing to skip weapons class) Sakura noticed Sasori wasn't wearing the Akatsuki's "uniform". Instead he wore a checkered shirt, black jacket, and black jeans. It was a bit close to their usual attire but it was odd to be out of it.

They sat down on the asphalt track cross-legged while Sakura was trying to avoid Sasori's gaze, well glare. She drummed her fingers on the track but when he cleared his throat she finally snapped. It was odd, since the day before it was easier for her to break.

"Is there something you want?" She asked. "Because if there is I will listen. I might not agree, but I'll listen." Sasori sat there looking at her confused for a second, but then began laughing. Wait hold up, Akasuna No Sasori was laughing? Did the day before completely corrupt him?

"Did you hear the rumors today?" He asked when he finally stopped laughing. Sakura stared at him for a second and then shook her head slowly. Rumors what rumors? "People think we're dating." Sakura looked at him with an indifferent look and then slowly her eyes widened. They thought they were dating?

"No lie", he said noticing her reaction. "And if you noticed the little Uchiha looked like he was going to hurt someone. I think this is fun. For once I'm getting a kick out of this sort of thing, I think you're making a big difference here Sakura. We should go with this." Sakura blinked a couple of times to see if it was Deidara and not Sasori in front of him. Man that boy could talk faster than the blonde Akatsuki could.

"What do you mean?" She questioned. "Like we should go along with the whole dating thing?" Sasori smirked and winked, "exactly what I mean... Blossom." Sakura's eye twitched at the sudden name. Blossom? She could take Saku-chan but Blossom?!

"Fine then Scorpion-King", she replied. Sasori stopped and stared at her for a second, yes that's right, Sakura knew it was he when she had to deal with him as an escort. Then they stood up as Sakura's phone vibrated in her pocket, five minutes to the bell. She held out her hand and Sasori took it, standing up. Then he let go and began walking.

"All right Blossom let's get moving", he said. Sakura narrowed her eyes and jumped at him catching him around the neck. Sasori was fairly tall so her feet didn't quite touch the ground. He turned and she smirked, "no ordering me around. I get my say in things too!" Both laughed and Sakura dropped down.

The bell then rang and the two quickened their pace to get to Literature. Since they sat in the back corner they could take out the laptop and no one would see their usernames. Both logged on to see others were on too.

**[Cherry:.:Ai]: Hello?**

**[Scorpion-King]: ...**

**[Maroon_Dreams]: Hnnn.....?**

**[SharpenedClaws]: Hey! New people, welcome!**

**[Shy\/Butterfly]: Hello Cherry, Scorpion.**

**[Maroon_Dreams]: Cherry good to see you're back on.**

**[Cherry:.:Ai]: ...**

Sakura glanced at Sasori and he sighed looking over at the boy sitting on the opposite side of the classroom, Sabaku No Gaara. He mouthed the words 'log off', and Sakura nodded shutting the laptop and pulling out a pencil and paper.

**[Cherry:.:Ai], [Scorpion-King] signed out.**

She wrote down on the paper, 'so what now? I don't know how to work with the rumors.' She rolled the paper into a ball and tossed it at Sasori. He rubbed his cheek where the paper hit and opened it looking at the words with a slight huff. He wrote something down and tossed it back. When she uncrumbled it the paper said, 'pick a flower. Any flower." She stared at the paper for a moment and then shoved it in her pocket. She would throw it away when she got home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Sakura arrived at home she got the answer to the paper. A cluster of cherry blossoms sat on her doorstep. On the front had a card that said Sasori. She laughed to herself as some of the girls on the bus shrieked, Ino herself included who was pulling Deidara away from the bus stop. On the inside it said, 'Date tomorrow night.' Sakura smirked and while Ino and Deidara's eyes widened. Both then shouted.

**"You two are dating!?"**

* * *

Sasori is crazy now! I made him a bit too much OC but I thought it would be funny to make then date because of the rumors. Maybe they will just start to like eachother and it won't be just because of the rumors!

**Me:** Thanks for reading

**Sasori:** Score I got a date with Blossom.

**Sakura:** Don't call me that.

**Deidara:** Hey Saku-chan you're being crazy.

**Sakura:** Why?

**Deidara:** Sasori is a moron. He might ruin the date! I'm a whole lot better than him.

**Pein:** Pft! I would be a better date than either of you imbecils.

**Sakura:** Which do I pick?

**Me:** How about I date all three of you boys and I'll pick the best one for Sakura in the end.

**Boys:** OK.

**Me:** YAY free date... I mean -clears throat- strictly for fanficiton matters.

**Me:** Anyway thanks for reading! Please review!


	7. Date part 1

So I think Sasori was way OC in the last one. I think all of you will agree. Some interesting pairings will arise in this story I can tell you. Oh and just to let you know I'm skipping to the weekend, Sakura's parents have some back. ~ MelloMusic

**Bold:** Inner or Chatting on Internet

_Italics: _Thoughts

Underlined: Emphasis

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or the song Knives and Pens (Black Veil Brides). But I do own my lovely OC's Yuki, Tsuki, and Tatsu!

* * *

**Connected**

**Date - part 1**

Sakura stretched as the early morning light filtered in through her window, brightening her already sparkling green eyes. She turned and swung her legs off the bed, allowing her to sit on the edge. She yawned greatly and stared at the clock opposite of her bed.

Tonight, seven o' clock, Sakura had a date with Akasuna no Sasori. He was a pretty harsh person, glared a lot, mostly had a bad attitude, and was always snapping at people. Yet, he seemed to be one for going along with rumors just to make jokes out of it, in short Sasori was just confusing. She sighed and stood up stumbling over to her closet. What would she wear?

After a while of staring into her closet she found a good outfit for her to wear. It was a light pink strapless dress with cherry blossom petals embroidered all around the bottom. It was a simple outfit yet was actually very nice. She grabbed a pink purse and threw it over her shoulder while slipping on her high heels (of course the same color as the dress).

She stood in front of the large mirror on the door and nodded to herself, it seemed like a good enough outfit. When she turned to walk over and do her hair the door opened slowly revealing her mother. Her moms green eyes lit up as she saw the outfit her daughter wore.

"Date tonight", she asked looking over the outfit again. "Cause you never go out shopping and such with the girls like that." Sakura cursed inwardly. She forgot to tell her mom about the date, there was no way she could say anything now without possibly getting in trouble. But she had to tell her mom so she nodded slowly and said, "yes."

"Well then tell me who it is", she said crossing her arms and leaning on the doorframe. "I want to know before I can let you go. Oh and what time you were planning on leaving." Sakura laughed and smiled at her mother, she should have expected that. She was just playing around.

After telling her that her date was Sasori her mom didn't seem very happy about it. No more joking on the Haruno residence! Her mother tapped her foot and shook her head, "you do know that boy is in a gang Sakura?" She sighed; of course her mom would know that, all of the area around the school knew. So Sakura nodded.

"But mom you don't know how he actually is", she said trying to twist it around. Any other day she would have just said yep and yelled out that the date was all his idea on messing with the gossips that were spreading the rumors. Yet she was interested to see if the he was even capable of going on a date. "Sasori is actually nice, and listens to what you have to say. He's a good person even if he's in Akatsuki." She really hoped that sounded believable because she choked on most of the words.

Her mother sighed and looked back over at Sakura, "fine. But if anything goes wrong you call me immediately. I trust you judgment Sakura so I will let you go, and you have to let me fix your hair before you go." Sakura laughed and smiled nodding an OK. Her mom smiled back and turned leaving the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**6: 50 P.M.**

"Thanks mom", Sakura said as she finished putting up her hair. It was pulled up into a single bun on the top of her head with the hair spiked out all around it. The rest was straightened and normal as always. It didn't seem like much and it didn't take long but it meant a lot to Sakura's mom to help her get ready for a date.

She walked downstairs and out the door, her purse slung over her shoulder, high heels clanking on the wooden floors. She stopped outside and sat down on the bench on her porch. Hopefully Sasori didn't take long, she knew he didn't like waiting so he would probably come early. Who wants to wait five or ten minutes to begin leaving anyway?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**6:55 P.M.**

Just as Sakura expected Sasori came early, five minutes early to be exact. When Sakura saw his car her eyes widened, a lamborghini. Was he rich or something, and if he was how could she not know?! The doors opened upward, scissors doors she believed they were called, and the red head stepped out. He was wearing a black tee shirt and black jeans (with pocket chains of course). Sakura sighed and stood up as he walked over, he wasn't dressed for a date at all. In fact it looked like he was going to a concert.

When he got to the stairs he simply stepped over the four and got onto the porch. He nodded to her, "hey." Sakura narrowed her eyes and walked past him. She stopped when she got halfway to the car and turned around to look at Sasori.

"All I get is a hey", she snapped. He sighed and rolled his eyes walking over to her. "Where are we going anyway?" Sasori then smirked and looked at her outfit.

"Somewhere where that outfit would look a little bit odd", he said. "We're going to a Aka Tsuki

Concert." Sakura smiled, that was one of her favorite bands. She looked back just to make sure her mom was looking through the window or something and pulled the dress over her head, revealing a black shirt that rested around her arms not shoulders, and skinny jeans.

Sasori looked at her new outfit with a confused look, "is that...? You know normal, to wear clothes under your clothes?" Sakura laughed and straightened her shirt.

"I guessed that you would not take me somewhere for a normal first date so I added an extra outfit", she said. "I guessed right so I didn't have to worry about wearing two outfits on a date." She walked off to the car and Sasori sighed opening the door for her. Girls knew a lot smarter than he gave them credit for. Or at least this one was.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**After the concert backstage**

Sakura was stoked that he even got backstage passes, it was really exciting to be able to meet the members of her favorite band. It was just as she had read in newspapers. Yuki was crazy, Tsuki was quiet, and Tatsu was grumpy. It was funny to see Yuki flip out and Tatsu smack her over the head.

Tatsu was the lead singer; he had black hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to stand out with his full black outfit. Everyone was dressed in the came thing actually, except for Yuki, the drummer who wore white; her eyes were a deep green. Then there was Tsuki, the guitarist; his eyes were a light shade of brown.

"Hey", Yuki said walking over to us. "So your Sasori right", she pointed at him and he nodded slowly, "Pein said that you would be coming with your date is this her?!" Sakura nodded and watched as Tsuki bounced like she was going through a sugar rush or something.

"Well we should all hang out sometime"; Tsuki said now looking at Sakura. "I already know Sasori but I don't know you.... Your hair is such a unique color! So cool! Hey how about we sing you one of our songs? You can go with us to our hangout place! Better yet how about Sasori's house?!" Sasori shot her a glare but she seemed to ignore it. Sakura looked over at him, how did he know so many people? She heard Pein's name once and he was well known so...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So they ended up going to Sasori's anyway, even with his silent protests and dangerous glares. Sakura was caught off guard at how big the house was. It was like a mansion. There were many cars parked outside now joined by a tour bus and lamborghini. Sasori walked around to her side of the car and flicked the button for the door while mumbling about how this always happens.

Then they entered the large house, the door was already open and it didn't seem like Sasori cared much. Tsuki, Yuki, and Tatsu followed them.

"So I'm guessing you guys want to go to the stage room to perform for us", Sasori stated. Yuki bounced excitedly and took off up a flight of stairs. They all followed after and soon ended up in a large room with rows and rows of chairs, a stage, and flatscreens to display the performers on stage. Yuki bolted for the drums while Tsuki grabbed a guitar. Leaving Tatsu with the microphone.

"OK then", Tatsu said. "Here we go then. Our new song "Knives and Pens".

**Alone at last, we can sit and fight.**

**And I've lost all faith in this blurring light.  
****  
But stay right here we can change our plight.**

**We're storming through this despite what's right.**

**One final fight, for this tonight.**

**Woah...**

**With knives and pens we made our plight.**

**Lay your heart down the ends in sight.**

**Conscience begs for you to do what's right.**

**Everyday it's still the same dull knife,**

**Stab it through and justify your pride.**

**One final fight, for this tonight.**

**Woah...**

**With knives and pens we made our plight.**

**Woah...**

**And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.**

**We tried out best... Turn out the light,**

**Turn out the light.****  
With knives and pens we made our plight.**

**One final fight, for this tonight.**

**Woah...**

**Woah...**

**And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.**

**We tried out best... Turn out the light,**

**Turn out the light.**

Tatsu cleared his throat and looked at Sakura and Sasori who had taken a seat near the front. She sat there wide eyed while Sasori just looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Something wrong Sakura", he questioned not looking away from her. "You OK?" Sakura looked over at Sasori and nodded slowly. Then she broke out a smile.

"That song isn't supposed to be out until next month", she shrieked.

* * *

So far Sakura and Sasori's date is going great! But it has yet to end.

**Me: **Wow I really enjoyed writing this chapter. -Laugh-

**Sasori: **Nice joke Mello, Aka Tsuki (Akatsuki).

**Me: **I know right?!

**Sasori: **That was sarcasm.

**Me: **-Smacks Sasori over the head- Thanks for reading please **REVIEW! **


	8. Date part 2

Well here's the second part of the date, le gasp! Haha, anyway I hope you enjoy this. Oh and I put something in there for my friend (MizukiMitsukai), I hope she catches it -_^ ~ Mello Music

**Bold: **Inner or Chatting on Internet

_Italics: _Thoughts

Underlined: Emphasis

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. But I do own an obsession for Pein-samma. *Fangirl scream***

* * *

**Connected**

**Date part 2**

Sakura watched as the band left with a sigh. What now, was he just going to send her off or drive her home? Sakura looked over at Sasori and he sighed, "you hungry?" Sakura followed him as he turned and walked off towards the dining area. There was a huge door dividing them from the room.

"Now I must warn you", he said. "I Uh", he cleared his throat, "live with other people so let me go in first... Walk behind me." Sakura nodded slowly kind of confused on why. When he opened the door Sakura was surprised to hear the greetings.

"'Bout time, yeah!"

"Silence Deidara you're not one to complain. You were late as well now all of you quiet."

"You should all listen to Pein."

"All of you shut your mouths or Jashin will-"

"Shove it Hidan or I WILL kill you."

"Tobi thinks Kakuzu is mad!"

"Hnn."

"Hn."

"**Hmm Sasori has someone with him, **A girl it seems.**" **

Everyone went silent when Zetsu talked and Sasori cleared his throat, "we'll need another chair." He stepped aside, revealing Sakura who waved awkwardly. Pein shot a glance at Tobi and he skipped off, coming back carrying a chair, and setting it next to another empty one.

When they sat down everyone continued to sit in silence until Deidara couldn't take it anymore and started to talk. Not long after they had finished eating and headed out into the big sitting area a few rooms down.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When they sat down Deidara immediately started talking and joking around again. He would begin to joke with Sakura but would stop when Sasori started to glare. It was odd it was like he was all protective. When they finally sat down, her and Sasori on the couch with Pein and Konan, Kakuzu and Hidan with Itachi and a fuming Sasuke on another couch, and Zetsu and Tobi with their own chairs.

When everyone was settled Deidara became a chatterbox again. But this time he added something to it, "let's play truth or dare!" Everyone stared at the blonde for a minute or two but eventually agreed. Who would have thought that would even have been brought up? Deidara of course started first.

"OK uhm.... Hidan truth or dare", he asked the silver haired male. Hidan just glared at him for being chosen as the first one but went along with it regardless, "truth I guess." That's all Sakura heard but she thought she noticed some mumbling from him.

"OK this isn't really a true or false answering type of question but... Who do you _li-ke_?" Hidan rolled his eyes and then looked at the ceiling as if thinking. When his answer came Sakura froze in her spot, "That shy girl... Hinata." There was a series of muffled giggles from Konan's spot and Sakura looked over the see her head on Pein's shoulder as she tried to stop laughing.

Hidan growled something unheard under his breath and turned to look at Sakura, "truth or dare, brat?" Sakura's eyes hardened at the nickname but she went for dare and Hidan got a mischievous look in his eye. He looked at Sasori then to Sasuke and smirked.

"I dare you to kiss the little Uchiha brat"; he stated looking at Sasori the whole time that seemed to give Hidan a stone cold glare. Sakura gulped and looked at Sasuke who had just glanced at her for a second and looked away. She slowly stood up and walked over tripping along the way, all part of her plan. Sasuke's arms shot out to catch her and her lips met with his. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and Hidan broke out in laugher.

He pushed Sakura away and she stood up walking back over to Sasori sitting down. Right when she did his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. _Protective freak, _she thought. Her inner just laughed. **The red head might have a crush and Sasuke is looking at us! CHA! **Sakura sighed inwardly. _Not us, just me._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The date was over, Sakura changed into her original outfit and soon after and Sasori drove her home in the lamborghini. When he stopped at her house Sakura got out and Sasori followed her to the front step. She reached for the handle and felt him place a kiss on her cheek. When she turned the car drove off, dumb transportation Justus. Yet it was rather sweet.

* * *

Whoah so Sakura has now kissed Sasuke and Sasori is getting a little bit protective! What happens now?

**Me**: This was a short chapter.

**Sasori: **Dumb Uchiha stealing my girl.

**Sasuke: **Hn, not my fault blame Mello.

**Me: **TT_TT Sasuke you jerk!

**Sakura: **Well since Mello-chan is crying I'll finish this off! Thanks for reading and please **REVIEW!**


	9. Shopping is insane

Sakura had a good date the other day, YAY! And she tricked Sasuke. I thought that was kind of mean but hey, who wrote it, haha. Well enjoy! ~ MelloMusic

**Bold: **Inner or online chat talk.

_Italics: _Thoughts or anything else I happen to use it for.

Underlined: Emphasis or whatever else, book title, movie title and such.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! FANfiction remember? (TT_TT No matter how much I wish I did)**

* * *

**Connected**

**Shopping is insane **

When Sakura awoke in the morning she gave a great stretch and stared at the roof for a bit. The date from the night before had given her good spirits. She actually enjoyed it rather than sat bored. Now it was Sunday morning. _What should I do? _As if replying to her thoughts, her cell phone began to ring and she groaned rolling over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi!"_

"Ino, what's up?"

"_I'm bored. Want to go shopping with me?"_

She sighed and replied, "Ino I don't know."

"_Oh come on Forehead, pleeeeaaaasssee?!" _

"Oh fine, when do you want to meet up?"

"_Right now, I'm outside... Oh Deidei-kun came to. Did you know he's rich?!"_

Sakura looked out her window to see the two and shut the blinds, "nope, no idea."

With that she hung up and searched through her closet for something to wear. Today happened to be a green day so she wore a green shirt with a quote on it, "Tree hugger". Then she pulled on some blue jeans. It was a simple outfit compared to her other ones.

She ran downstairs and told her mom goodbye before exiting the house. Deidara and Ino were sitting on the back of his car, which happened to be a simple silver Nissan. Sakura gave a sigh of relief. Nothing extreme like Sasori's.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When they got to the mall all was hectic. We saw Shikamaru lounging around at some places every so often, and Ino would go on and on about him. It was not hard to she liked Shikamaru and at that fact Deidara kept making excuses, interrupting, or just plain walking away for a bit while Ino went on and on.

_Poor Deidara, _she thought. _Ino just doesn't get it. _She looked at her blonde friend who was still talking.

"Hey Ino", Sakura said. "Why don't you go talk to Shikamaru for a bit. I bet he's dying for someone to chat with." Ino nodded and bounced off toward him, sitting down at his table.

Sakura decided she would go look for Deidara, and what better place then an art store.

She scanned all of the stores as she walked and didn't seem to notice someone following her. When she gave up looking for him and turned she crashed right into the person. Sabaku No Gaara, not who she expected to crash into.

"Ouch OK that hurt", she mumbled as she stood up. Gaara glared at her but started to talk anyway.

"Watch where you're going", he growled. Holding his arm. Sakura peered at his hand seeing red drip from his arm where it was covered.

"I hurt you. Sorry, here let me help sit down."

Much to Gaara's dislike they sat down on one of the benches while Sakura used her medical technique to heal the gash. It wasn't that bad but it was the least she could do. It was her fault anyway.

"How did I do that", she questioned and he just glanced at the arm of the bench.

"When you crashed into me I slid and hit the benches armrest."

Gaara continued to examine the spot where he had been scratched. She could do medical jutsu pretty well. It may not be anything major but he couldn't do that right?

"Thanks", he said and Sakura looked over surprised to get thanks from him. "For healing my arm. I can't do that myself." He laughed slightly and stood up.

"So are you here with anyone", he asked. Sakura nodded.

"Ino and Deidara but they uhm... Left." Gaara nodded. She didn't seem to get the message of his question. In all reality it meant, is that Sasori/Bodyguard/Boyfriend with you?

"OK, well would you like to go with me", he asked? "I'm going to see a movie." Sakura smiled and nodded. Yet she had to find out which first, but before he could ask he answered her.

"You like comedy right", he asked? "The movie is Dance Flick." A smile broke out on Sakura's face. She loved comedy, assuming whom she'd been hanging out with lately. The "Akatsuki" were pretty funny but not good enough.

He smiled and nodded, "thought so."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The movie was great and Sakura had laughed through almost the whole thing while Gaara leaned on his armrest staring at the screen with his blank stare. When they left the theater Sakura couldn't stop talking about it. One thing she liked about Gaara was, he listened to what she was saying. Unlike Sasori who would tell her to shut up or something.

At first she had been afraid to bother him. But all in all she ended up hanging out with him and now she was talking his ear off without him minding, at least she thought he didn't mind, his face never showed anything.

They passed by Ino and Deidara who had met up once more and were searching for Sakura. Deidara's jaw dropped when he saw her talking and walking with the boy he and the rest of Akatsuki were supposed to be keeping her away from.

If Pein found out that she was with him, he would be furious. Konan had told Pein to make sure that Sakura was protected because she said that they needed at least one person outside of Akatsuki as a friend, and a girl who looked weak would be good. Konan didn't mean it in a harsh way but a kind way. So Pein agreed to protect the girl.

But Deidara didn't seem to be doing a good job. Him and Ino decided to follow the two and heard about the movie. _Great _they even went to a movie together. Deidara was going to get yelled at for sure, and he knew Sasori would have his head by the end of the day.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gaara left after a little while leaving Sakura to find Deidara and Ino so she could go home, oh how she wished she drove her own car. She found them back at the food court and they didn't say a word. Just simply got up and headed to the car with her.

The whole ride home seemed tense and Sakura twiddled her thumbs. She wanted to be home now, rather than with Deidara and Ino. Had they gotten into a fight? She looked into the rearview mirror and caught Deidara glance at her.

His eyes were full of worry and she felt bad for her friend... Though one thing she couldn't understand was... Why did he look at HER with worried eyes?

* * *

So there you have it! The newest chapter to Connected. Deidara and Ino go to the mall with Sakura and she ends up going to see a movie with Gaara and ditching the other two. Now Deidara is worried for her and she doesn't know why. What can happen now?!

**Me: **That was fun to write. Especially when Mr. Stalker got caught but she didn't know she was being followed!

**Gaara: **I am not a stalker.

**Sasori: **Woman stealer!

**Deidara: **Blackmailer!

**Me: **Guys stop being mean to Gaara!

**Sakura: **Yeah

**Sasori&Deidara: **Yes Mello, yes Sakura.

**Me: **Good boys! Please **REVIEW!**


	10. I Am God, So Be My Angel

Wow, a new chapter! I'm so proud of myself, -dramatic crying-. Ehem, anyway we get to see more of Pein and Konan in this chapter. Enjoy! ~ MelloMusic

**Bold: **Inner or online chat talk.

_Italics: _Thoughts or anything else I happen to use it for.

**Underlined****: Emphasis or whatever else, book title, movie title and such.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own my obsession with Pein-kun and Sasori-danna!**

* * *

**Connected**

**I am god so be my Angel. (Please don't smite me –Looks up-)**

Sakura stretched in the quiet classroom. It was Monday again, and Monday was not the best day of week. Sasori her "boyfriend" couldn't even get her to calm down. One word to her and she would explode. Yes, Sakura HATED Mondays.

"Oi Blossom", Sakura turned to look at Sasori her eyes narrowed dangerously, she was pretty tired as well.

She gave him a sarcastic look and muttered, "what do you want _now?" _Sasori shrugged and smiled, twirling his pencil.

"Just checking Blossom", he replied looking back down at the paper and getting back to work. Jiraiya was having them write something about the book that they had to read. Sakura didn't even remember what the name was; yet she could remember everything that happened.

**(With Konan and Pein)**

Konan sighed and threw a rock in the direction of the lake. Watching it go down with a plop in the water. She was sitting in the grass by the large lake with the orange haired male.

She turned to look at him his hair ablaze and eyes focused on the water. She grabbed his hand, which was not far from hers getting his attention. He turned and looked at her his orange eyes seemed distant.

"Pein is something wrong", she asked him? "We must have skipped school for a reason." He turned around and look towards the trees on the other side of the lake.

"I'm wondering", he replied glancing at her quickly to make sure she was still listening. "That Sakura girl. Why make her a friend of Akatsuki, and protect her?" He didn't look at her but could tell she was thinking about it. When she pulled her hand away from his he turned to look at her.

"She was bothered by everyone. No one cared what happened to her and the look that Sabaku No Gaara gave her, he seemed like he had power over her", she said locking eyes with Pein. "Yet I just wanted her to be protected from that. It's a girl's instinct see another in trouble and you either help or walk away. So I helped. But it seems to have really helped our group. Sasori seems happier along with everyone else. Even that Jashin obsessed Hidan seems different. It's just-"

She was cut off when Pein leaned over and kissed her. When he pulled back she tilted her head in question, "and that was for?"

Pein didn't change from his indifferent look but she thought she could see a smile tugging at his lips, "You're a kind person Konan. I'm glad I have you with me."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sakura sighed and slammed her head on the locker. Ino was chatting her ear off while Hinata and Sasori stood there silently, either tuning her out or bearing with it.

Sakura turned to look at Ino, an evil glint in her eye and Sasori instantly jumped forward spinning his girlfriend around, "next class." He demanded. "Hurting people is not allowed. Killing people is not allowed until _after school._"

Sakura gave him a glare but allowed herself to be pulled outside towards the track.

When they sat down Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed, "I'm tired." Sasori couldn't help but laugh and looked over.

"I can tell, Blossom", he replied. Sakura looked over at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Stop calling me that", she snapped. "You call me Sakura when it's just us. Do you see anyone else here?" Sasori looked around and spotted Deidara and the blonde girl.

"Yes", he said pointing at them. "Deidara and that friend of yours, hand in hand." Sakura's head shot up and she yanked Sasori back, causing them both to tumble down the incline. When they hit the bottom Sasori glared at her, "now we're stuck." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"No we're n-", when she tried to move she was restrained by the metal links on his jeans and today, shirt. "Sasori no baka! Lessen up the chains" Sasori let a laugh slip as they tried to untangle themselves.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When they were free, Sakura kept muttering curses under her breath.

"You know it's your fault", he said. "If you didn't freak out we wouldn't have fallen OR got tangled in the first place." Sakura shot him a glare. The fall had made her more alert but she was still a bit tired.

"You don't know anything about girls Sasori-kun", she replied. "They were bonding! Deidara likes Ino obviously and I think she just realized it." Sasori raised an eyebrow and she stopped, "what?"

"You added _kun_ to my name", he said. "Is there a reason for this? Since when do you-"

BAM!

Sasori really needed to keep his mouth shut today.

**(With Konan and Pein)**

They had left the lake and were now walking down the street back to the house hand in hand. It wasn't far off now.

Both looked straight forward, not trying to start a conversation or anything. Some times Pein would look over at Konan and she would notice. Other than that the just continued in silence, just walking.

**Walking.**

**Walking.**

"Pein is there something you need to say", she asked stopping in her tracks. He let go of her hand and tilted his hand. "Spit it out before I make you tell me." Pein laughed.

"Are you threatening me my dear Konan?" He asked. "Well actually I do want to tell you something." This time a smile did spread and Konan knew something was coming. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I am God... So be my Angel, Konan."

* * *

........

AWWWWWW I love how I ended it! It sounds so good and sweet and romantic. –Passes out- But I guess I'm just a sap. The chapter was pretty short so I'm sorry if you wanted more in it.

**Pein: **I am quite kind.

**Me: **YES YOU ARE! –Hug- I love you so much Pein. You're adorable.

**Konan: **Ehem.

**Me: **Don't worry I'm just a fangirl!

**Konan: **Yeah yeah.

**Me: **Thanks for reading. Please **REVIEW!**


	11. Is it true?

So here's chapter 10. Oh I'm so excited that I actually got here. Oh and I would like to thank my friend leogirl321 for reviewing like a monster. Just kidding I love your reviews Leo don't hurt me! –Cowers in fear-. Thanks to the others who review as well. Well anyway putting that aside, please enjoy this chapter. (Little something for MizukiMitsukai in there). Oh and if you review please tell me if I should change the name of this story, Connected doesn't seem to fit anymore. Oh and also the story is skipping to summer. I know it's a big jump but... I can't go on with school when I'm out of it! ~ MelloMusic

**Bold, **_Italics, _Underlined,_**You know how it goes. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own my obsession for it though.**

* * *

**Connected.**

**Is it true?**

**(With the guys)**

Sasori leaned back in his chair and looked at the plain white ceiling. Nothing in that large mansion ever changed. It was always the same people there. The same voices, the same house. Was there anything different about that place?

"Sit up normally before you fall back and break the chair. Itachi won't be so pleased this is his house anyway", snapped a voice behind him. He turned around seeing Pein walking towards him with a cup of coffee in hand.

Same leader, grumpy, and in charge in the mornings.

Pein took a seat in the chair beside him and took a sip of his coffee staring at the wall blankly. Sasori sighed; something different needed to happen around there. He cast a glance at Pein and smirked. But before he could say anything Pein got there first.

"Haruno Sakura", he said looking over at Sasori. "You're dating her, correct?" Sasori looked at Pein with question but answered simply, "it's fun to go along with rumors. The ones who spread it think they rule the place and get turned down so quickly, it's hilarious."

Pein frowned and looked back at the wall, taking another sip of coffee and mumbling, "so you're using her?"

Sasori gripped the arm of the chair and looked back at the roof one more. He would say yes but, he didn't just kiss her to shut her up, in fact he didn't know why he kissed her. He enjoyed the date they went on, he nearly ripped Uchiha Sasuke's head off when he and Sakura kissed, even though it was just a dare. Not to mention he enjoyed the time they spent together.

"I'm not using her", Sasori replied looking over at Pein. "I wouldn't, in fact I don't think I even could use her." Pein looked over as well and smirked.

"So what you're saying is", he began. "You love her?" Sasori shrugged.

"I don't know... Maybe."

"I know you do."

"How?"

"I asked that question and you changed from pale skin to slightly pink. You love her."

"What, no I don't." Sasori slammed his head on the table and covered his face making Pein laugh.

"I knew it you do love her, you didn't blush you moron", he finished off his coffee and threw it across the room, making it land in a trash can.

"Though I can tell you're denying the fact that you do", Pein told him. "And why would that be?"

"I don't know if she likes me back", he replied.

"Well why don't you ask her?"

"ASK HER!?! Are you insane?!" He had thrown his hands up in the air.

"Or you can do what I did and just kiss her."

"You kissed Sakura?!" Sasori jumped up about to strangle him but Pein shook his head.

"Konan you idiot."

Sasori sat down, "oh OK."

A door was thrown open somewhere upstairs and Hidan appeared at the stairs long after.

"Do you MIND? Some of us are trying to sleep. Just listen to Pein and get into a REAL relationship with Pinky. Then no one has to listen to you and leader fight." Pein raised a hand and stated, "my voice was never raised. It was all him."

Sasori's eye twitched. He blamed it all on him?

"Oh shut up Hidan. I wouldn't be talking. At least Sakura and I are in a sort of relationship. Unlike you and that Hinata girl, I bet she doesn't even know you, you dumb closet stalker." Hidan narrowed his eyes.

"What was that?" Hidan growled making his way down the stairs.

Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"Oh you heard me."

Pein sighed and stood up making his way out of the room and towards his. He sighed; he had to deal with the guys by himself since Konan was out.

"Oh this is going to be a long summer."

**(With the girls)**

Sakura stretched as light filtered into her room, through the open window. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten had stayed over the night before so she couldn't get up just yet. She looked around the room to see everyone in their sleeping bags on the floor. She laughed and climbed out the window and onto her roof.

She looked up at the morning sky, still half-asleep, and let the sun's rays warm her up. It wasn't everyday she could just relax like this, oh how Sakura loved summer.

She looked down towards the street and watched as just a few cars drove by. Then she spotted someone walking down the road. She wore a blue dress that came just below her knees, with silver high heels. The flower in her blue hair gave away who she was in a snap.

"Konan", she shouted. Konan turned and looked at Sakura, smiling and waving. "Come over here!" Konan stood there for a second in thought and then decided to come over. Sakura climbed back in through her window, snatched a random outfit, and ran for the door after changing in the bathroom. She wore a maroon shirt, and black shorts, nothing excellent.

When she opened the door Konan was sitting outside on the bench. Sakura laughed and joined her.

"Morning", Konan said with a smile. "I didn't think anyone would be awake on your side of town. Everything always simmers down in the summer." Sakura laughed and looked around.

"True, but I always get up earlier than anyone here"; she pulled her legs up and rested her head on her knees. The two sat in silence for a little bit before Konan spoke.

"So how's it going with Sasori?" She asked. "You two have hung out a lot more over the school year." Sakura smiled.

"Everything's fine", she said. "But I don't think he's realized anything yet." Konan tilted her head in question, "what do you mean?" Sakura smiled and put a peace sign.

"I was only dating him because he enjoyed going with rumors at the start", she said. "But the more we hung out, the more I realized... I really do like him. But he can be so dense sometimes." Now both girls laughed. It was true; he was a pretty dense person sometimes.

"Maybe I should just ask him", Sakura said. Konan nodded, "I think that's a great idea."

As if on cue, Sakura's cell phone started to ring. She looked down and check the caller ID, and sure enough.

"Hello?"

"_Um, hey Blossom."_

"Hey Sasori." She looked over at Konan who laughed slightly.

"_Hey listen I need to talk to you."_

"Yeah same here."

There was a pause and then Sasori began to talk again.

"_Can you meet me at the park? I'm actually already there, Itachi kicked me out of the house."_

"Sure. I'll be there soon. Bye Sasori."

"_See ya, Blossom."_

Click.

Sakura shut her phone and turned to Konan who had an eyebrow raised in question. Sakura laughed.

"He wants to meet me at the park, he says he has something to tell me", she told her friend. Konan nodded and stood up.

"Well then I'll see you later. Call me and tell me what happens." Sakura nodded and waited for Konan to leave before going in the oposite direction to the park where she and Sasori usually met.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey Sasori", she said as she entered the park, seeing the redhead on a swing. He wasn't swinging, just sitting there. Sakura sat down on the swing beside his and looked over. "So you wanted to talk to me about something?" Sasori nodded and looked away from her.

"Yeah but you said you did as well so, ladies first", he said still not looking at her.

"Actually you said it first so you go, I don't want to be rude", she said.

"Sakura."

"Sasori."

"Fine", they both shouted. Sasori turned around and both their eyes met. "I love you!" They both stopped. They had told each other the same thing, at the same time. Sakura turned to hide her blush and Sasori fell off the swing onto the ground with a thud.

"D-Do you really", Sakura asked trying to get rid of her blush. Sasori ran his hand through his red hair.

"Y-Yeah I do", he said.

Sasori was taken by surprise when she dropped down to the ground and took him into a hug.

"Good because I didn't want to go with the rumors any more, that was just stupid", she said. Sasori laughed, "the rumors weren't the reason." Sakura pulled away and then Sasori leaned back in planting a kiss on her lips.

"It's true", he said when he pulled away. "It's true, true, true." Sakura hit him over the head.

"I'm a sap for love stories."

"Exactly."

"And you're the jerk that the kind girl happens to fall in love with."

"I'm a jerk?"

"Yeah. The kind of jerk that makes you believe he doesn't even like you at all and fake dates you for a whole year."

"Well sorry to be such a jerk."

"Eh whatever."

They both laughed and Sakura stood up, "I have to go home."

Sasori nodded, "and I have to beg Itachi to let me back into mine."

Now the summer wasn't the same. The same house, the same roof, the same voices, the same people, the new girlfriend, the new love.

* * *

OK. I'm the sap for love stories not Sakura. But imagine the scene of them when they both shouted that. Awwwwwwwww, I love it. Darn me and my impatience... Should I have waited to make them actually fall in love? Well oh well, please **REVIEW!**


	12. Authors Note

**OK I just want everyone to know that I am working on a couple of fanfictions at once. Connected, Patience, AND a Death Note one that I will be starting soon. I won't be updating these that fast anymore due to that. I know it may not seem like much but I am HORRIBLE at multitasking xD. Anyway please don't stop reading. I'll still update it just won't be as fast. Thank you ~ M3oMusic**


	13. Sequel news!

Hey! It's MelloMusic here, the one and only chyeah! Ehem, anyway I want to discuss an important matter to all of my Connected fans, and the ones who come to read it later. I am going to write a sequel to it, yes I know a sequel. I think this is one of those stories that will still be good with a sequel and I already have a good idea for the new one. If this makes you think I'm weird then I'm sorry but... I got the idea for the sequel in an Eminem song... O_O Actually I really think it's weird that I say that but you can get loads of motivation from listening to music. I can tell you what song it is if you want to listen to it... Uhm, here's the song name **When I'm Gone - Eminem. **That kind of gives the sequel away but not really. Just uhm, wait and read it!


End file.
